Phoenix Flame
by HoboLover
Summary: A village that hates her, a monster within her from birth, a father that pushes the girl to her limits, a caring mother that tries to help. Born to hate her cousin Ibumi...and to make matteres worst, they're on the same team! Team Seven! Read and Review!
1. Preview

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own Kokoro!_**  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**_Name_**: Kokoro Shizuma  
_**Age**_: 13  
_**Sex**_: Female  
**_Clan:_** Shizuma Clan-Distant branch of Konoha's own Shizuma Clan  
_**Birthplace**_:Land Hidden in the Grass  
_**Parents**_: Father puses her to her limit while her mother helps her out whenever she can.  
_**Monster**_: Phoenix  
_**Ninja Rank**_: Genin  
_**Kekki Genki**_: Han-ei Kasai "Penumbra Fire"  
_**Likes**_: Getting revenge, Getting stronger  
**_Dislikes_**: Being told what to do, Being weak  
_**Hobbies**_: Blackmailing people  
_**Bio**_: On the day of Kokoro's birth, the village hidden in the gras was attacked by a demon Phoenix, who planned on burning the village down to the ground! But the Phoenix's plan was stopped due to one of their ANBU soldiers, who sacrificed his life to seal the Phoenix into a new born baby, which happened to be Kokoro. With the Phoenix fully sealed within Kokoro, the ANBU soldier died. As the years went on Kokoro's father became more aggressive making Kokoro train pass her limits and towards death, while her mother always stopped the training and do whatever she could.

Kokoro's father thought that with the Phoenix sealed within his daughter that it would make her stronger, but it was the complete opposite! Kokoro's father yelled at her for not being able to perform any high-leveled jutsu's and for not revealing her Kekki Genki yet. By the age of ten, she had "training scars" and her Kekki Genki had yet to be revealed, so one day her father decided to go at her.

This finally caused Kokoro's Keki Genki to reveal itself along with a mid-level fire style jutsu that looked sinister and burned her fathers arm. Kokoro's father would have been proud of his daughter for revealing her Kekki Genki and striking back, but he wasn't the slightest as he saw Kokoro passed out on the ground (From too much stress, lack of sleep) and such!

Three years later, Kokoro passed her graduation examto become a Genin. Her mother was proud, but her father showed no such emotion what-so-ever! Kokoro's father started saying things like "Your no better than your cousin Ibumi!" and such. He then kicked her out of the clan, the village and now sent her to Konoha to let the Hokage deal with her.-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Oh...I need some help with her last name and her Kekki Genki, please...and anything else that you would like to help me out with would be a great help and get ch.2 dedicated to them!


	2. Enter Kokoro, the Phoenix Vessal

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own Kokoro and Alteris owns Ibumi!_**

_A/N: Alrighty, here is what you are all waiting for! The first chapter of Phoenix Flame! I wanna dedicate this chapter to Alteris, who totally Rocks! So :P That's to all of you who have never, EVER read any of his GREAT stories!_

* * *

Phoenix's. They are a sign of good fortune...but for one phoenix, it only brings destruction!

* * *

**_--13 years ago--_**  


* * *

Fire spread within the Land Hidden in Grass along with villagers either fleeing for safety or staying to protect their home. Screams could also be heard as men, women and some children were being burned to death.

"Run! Run for your lives!" A male shinobi yelled as he was doing his best to kep the fire at bay.

"**_Foolish humans! How dare you think that you can stop me from burning down the pathetic excuse that you call a village!?_**" A voice echoed through the village. The voice's body soon came out of the smoke from one of many burned houses. The voice formed a bird like body with red wings, three tails swoung violently behind it. The figure turned into a phoenix.

"Run! The monster has revealed itself! AHHHH!!" A male shinobi yelled before being engulfed in flames and burned to death.

"Water Style-Water Dragon Jutsu!" A female shinobi yelled as handsigns were formed. A water dragon came afterwards and attacked the phoenix, only to be evaporated.

"**_Pitaful human! Have a taste of your DEATH_**!" The phoenix smirked sending a fire blast at her.

"No!" A voice yelled out as the female shinobi was saved from death.

"Thank you ANBU Soldier!" The female sighed with a smile.

"Your welcome. Now, to seal this beast up once and for all!" The ANBU Soldier said.

"**_You think that you, a weak ninja, could seal me away!? Don't make me laugh_**!" The phoenix chuckled to itself as it fired multiple fire blasts at random houses.

"Yes I can!" The ANBU soldier said forming handsigns as the phoenix started to screech in pain. The phoenix soon disappeared and was sealed into a body of a new born baby, which happened to be Kokoro.

* * *

_**--Present Time--  


* * *

**_

"This looks like the place..." A voice said as the person was standing infront of the Leaf Village gate. The person pulled the hood off its head to reveal a girl. Her outfit contained a black t-shirt with knee high shorts. A kunai container hanged on her right thigh just above her knee, a shuriken container held on her belt behind her. She wore black fingerless gloves, her headband was placed around her neck. Her eyes were fire red, her hair was black with strips of red dye on her right side of her head. She took one step forwards to the gate only to jump back down and avoided a kunai.

"Halt! Who goes there?" One of the guards questioned.

"The Names Kokoro, and I was sent here from the land hidden in the grass, to see the Hokage!" Kokoro said sounding a little bit, well alot, bored.

"You may enter!" The other guard ninja said before the gates opened to let Kokoro in.

* * *

**_--Third Hokage's place--

* * *

_**A knock came to the door as a messenger ninja walked in and kneeled before the 'old' Hokage. "Lord Hokage, a visitor from the grass village arrived for you. Shall I send her in?" The ninja asked.

"Yes, I have been especting her." The Hokage ordered as he took a puff from his detective bowla/N: I don't know what it's called for what detectives, like Sherlock Homes smoke out of!

"Yes sir!" The ninja said standing up and walked towards the door, a short conversation later and the ninja walked back to where he was kneeling earlier with Kokoro who was standing next to him.

"Yo..." Kokoro said stuffing her hands in her pockets.

"You will bown down to the Hokage!" The ninja ordered.

"Um...bite me?" Kokoro requested removing one hand from her pocket to clean her ear.

"Why you little, good for nothing-" The ninja was cut off as Kokoro started at him with death glares that seemed almost demonic.

"Finish that sentence...and you'll be beaten so badly, that it would take years for you to recover!" Kokoro threatened the ninja.

"That's enough! Now, please state the reason why you came. Your elders and father only told me that you were on your way here...FOUR days ago!" The Hokage stated as he pushed his hat up a little to get a better look at Kokoro.

"What can I say...they just don't like me! Um...they want you to deal with me...oh and I got sidetracked!" Kokoro replied putting her hand back in her pocket.

"Well...the teams haven't been told yet...so please head straight to the academy!" The Hokage said.

"Sir, yes, sir." Kokoro sarcastically replied as she left the room and headed to the academy with a camera just incase anything interesting happened and could be used as blackmail material.

"She's going to be a handful, sir!" The ninja stated now standing up.

"Your telling me!" The Hokage replied with a sigh.

* * *

**_--Ninja Academy--_**_God...this is so going to suck!_ Kokoro thought to herself as she was shot out of her thoughts seeing someone standing infront of the door she's suppose to go in.

"Are you Kokoro, Kokoro Shizuma?" The ninja asked. He wore green pants and a shirt with a vest holding what would be scrolls if it wasn't emptied. A scar over his left eye and he had his hair tied into a ponytail.

"Yeah, who wants to know?" Kokoro questioned giving him a bored kind of look.

"My name is Iruka, and I want you to pick a number from one to ten." Iruka ordered holding a clipboard.

"Whatever...I pick seven..."Kokoro boredly said as she walked past him and right into the room. Kokoro froze in place with a gasp at the sight she was seeing, two boys were kissing. Pulling out her camera, she quickly took a picture. _From the look on everyones faces...this doesn't happen very often...oh well, blackmail is fun!_ Kokoro thought to herself with a smirk.

"NARUTO!" One of the many angry girls said. She wore a pink kind of dress that has the sides of her legs cut off for easy walking, long pink hair with her headband tied on the top of her head.

"Now...Sakura...that was an accident!" The blond boy said. He wore an orange jumpsuit with the pants, his headband tied across his forehead.

"How dare you kiss Sasuke!"Sakura threatened as her and the other girls made fists and started beating Naruto up.

"Alrighty students, take your seats and settle down!" Iruka ordered walking to the middle of the room with the clipboard in hand. He started going through who will be in what group until he stopped to announce who will be in team seven." Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki!" A happy Naruto stood up and cheered while Sakura was in defeat."and Sasuke Uchia" This time it was a happy Sakura who stood up and cheered while Naruto was in defeat."And the new student, Kokoro Shizuma!" Iruka said as the other students finally acknowledged Kokoro, even the girls got a little angry thinking that she was a Sasuke stalker.

Once the teams were identified, the students left knowing that they would meet their sensei. The room was emptied except for two people, Kokoro and Iruka.

"Kokoro, everyone has left..."Iruka stated going through piles of paper that had to deal with the younger students.

"Yeah...and your point?" Kokoro questioned putting her hand to her chin.

"Shouldn't you be heading to your relatives place right now?" Iruka questioned now looking at her.

"I don't think that I want to..." Kokoro replied as she put her hand through her hair with a sigh.

"What do you mean Kokoro?" Iruka asked trying to get somewhere with the questioned. But he didn't get an answer from Kokoro because the door opened.

"Iruka-Sensei, I'm so sorry I'm late!" The newcomer said. He had shoulder length dirty blond hair and dark brown eyes. He was wearing a navy blue button-up shirt over a forest green t-shirt and leaf symbol of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, black carfo pants with forest green stripes running down the legs, and the zori that every ninja wore.

"It's alright Ibumi, I'd like you to meet Kokoro Shizuma from the Grass Village Shizuma clan." Iruka said with a smile as he pointed to Kokoro.

Kokoro Jolted up from her chair, a finger pointed at Ibumi with widened and angry eyes."YOU!"

"Hey Kokoro, I didn't know you were in town." Ibumi smiled and waved to Kokoro.

"If I know you were here, I would never have come here!" Kokoro stated.

"Now, why'd you have to go and say that?" Ibumi questioned.

"Um, I would like it if you two, didn't start fighting here!" Iruka said stepping inbetween them.

"Don't worry, there won't be a fight here...yet!" Kokoro stated as she made her way towards the door.

"Kokoro, can you stop and listen for once?" Ibumi asked as he grabbed Kokoro's arm. The next thing Ibumi knew, he was face down on the ground with the arm he used to grab Kokoro, twisted behind his back.

"Don't. Touch. Me!" Kokoro said letting go of hiw arm before getting yelled at and left the academy.

"Ibumi, are you ok?" Iruka asked helping him up.

"My arm hurts, but other than that I'm fine." Ibumi replied rubbing his arm.

"I'll talk to her tomorrow about her attitude!" Iruka stated.

"It's alright...but what I want to know is...what happened to the old Kokoro?" Ibumi questioned.

* * *

**_Alrighty, this is the first chapter of Phoenix Flame! I am thinking that I could go along with the series, but the sad thing i that I don't own any books, except for Shonen Jump! But the bad thing i that they keep skipping some issues from me!_**

**_But other than that, I wanna thank my first two reviewers for helping me rewrite my character bio along with her last name and her Kekki Genki!_**

**_So, Please __Read and_ Review!**


	3. The Survival Game! Get The Bell!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I won Kokoro and Alteris owns Ibumi...along with this chapter that he said I could use...since I didn't have the books at the time!**

_A/N: I wanna thank the only four people who have read and have given me reviews! Now what I am thinking is that during the beginning, middle, and end of some chapters, you will see bits and piecers of Kokoro's past that will lead up to where she is now! So, onward with the story!  
_

_

* * *

__"Kokoro, sweety, wake up." A soothing voice called out as the voice's body bagan to shake her gently._

_"Ngh...I-I wasn't sleeping! I'm sorry!" Kokoro quickly said bowing down ever so quickly. But soon recgonized the voice as she stopped bowing and looked up to see her mother._

_"Sweety, you have to stop pushing youself to exhaustion!" Her mother stated with a smile as she pushed a piece of Kokoro's hair out of her face._

_"I can't. I need to impress father!" Kokoro replied in a small whisper as she looked down at the ground._

_"I understand, your father can be a bit arrogant at times. But you don't need to train yourself to exhaustion." Her mother replied putting a finger on Kokoro's chin and raised it to her eye level._

_"But, but..." Kokoro studdered out but was silenced by her mothers finger on her lip._

_"No buts! More importantly, you need to stop sleeping outside!" Kokoro's mother ordered with a smile._

The warm wind hit Kokoro in the face, startling her from her slumber. A kunai in hand, Kokoro looked around her surroundings remembering that she had falled asleep in the forest. A sigh escaped her lips as she put her belongings in the bag that she had brought from home. _Great, I have to meet everyone at the bridge to wait for the stupid sensei... _Kokoro throught to herself as she soon vanished to her destination with her gear.

* * *

**_--Bridge--_**

* * *

"That idiot of a sensei is late!" Kokoro stated with her foot tapping and stomach growling.

"Man, I should have had breakfast this morning!" Naruto whined even more than Kokoro as he placed his hands around his stomach, trying to supress the growl.

"I agree with you dude." Ibumi said with a sigh.

"What kind of sensei is an hour late after he told us the time!" Sakura angerly stated as she started tapping her foot.

"Would you four please...SHUT UP!" Sasuke blankly stated as he gave Kokoro, Ibumi, Sakura and Naruto death glares.

"No!" Kokoro yelled as everyone, mostly Sakura, gasped while Sasuke widened his eyes at her.

"Now, now children. You mustn't kill each other while being on the same team!" A new voice said as it caused everyone to look up at the top of the bridge.

"About time you got here, Kakashi-Sensei!" Naruto said looking up at the sensei.

"Well, you see, there was this black cat in my way and-" Kakashi said before getting cut off from the looks of everyone. But namely one person caught his attention as he was looking at Kokoro who's eyes were flaming.

"Can we get along with the training already?" Sakura questioned.

"Yes, let's go" Kakashi replied as he disappeared.

Soon everyone followed his leave to the forest.

* * *

**_--Forest(close to Kokoro's Belongings)--_**

* * *

There surrounding had changed from the bridge to an opened space in the forest. A small river divided up two big pieces of land. Rumaging through his bag, Kakashi set an alarm clock down on a nearby stump.

"I've set this alarm clock to go off at noon. I have four small bells; your objective is to take one of them away from me before the slarm goes off. Anyone who fails will be tied to the stump...oh and they will also have no lunch as I will be eating it infront of them!" Kakashi declared with a hidden smirk which made everyone gasp.

_So that's why he made us go without lunch._ Sakura thought to herself as the entire group's stomachs started growling.

_Great, no lunch...this is so going to be a blast..._ Kokoro sarcastically thought to herself as she crossed her arms.

"All you need is one bell...apiece. But since there aren't enough to go around, so one of you is definitely heading fot the stump." Kakashi started as he tied the bells to a belt loop on his pants before continuing," You may use shurikens, if you wish. Attack as though you mean to kill or you'll never stand a chance!"

"But...but, that's dangerous!" Sakura protested with a gasp.

"Hah, you couldn't even dodge an eraser, so basically this will be easy!" Naruto laughed.

"Don't count your chickens until they've hatched!" Kokoro replied.

"...But I don't have any chickens..." Naruto said scratching his head, which made everyone sweatdrop.

"...Nevermind Naruto..." Kokoro said letting out a sigh.

_Now if I'm not mistaken, there has to be a reason we were split into teams...I wonder what is could be._ Ibumi thought to himself as his brow became furrowed indicating that he was deep in thought.

_Looks like he might be the most insightful member of this group...but Kokoro is another story. Kakashi thought to himself. It will be interesting to see what they can do._ He then declared, "Only the weak speak loudly. Now let's forget the dunce and miss sarcastic and we'll start on my signal." Naruto and Kokoro were clearly angered by being called names and pulled out a kunai. They were both ready to strike down Kakashi! In a blink of an eye, Kakashi was inbetween Naruto and Kokoro. Naruto's arm was twisted around so that his kunai was pointed towards the back of his head while Kokoro's arm was twisted so that her kunai was pointed towards her neck.

_So this is an elite shinobi._ Sasuke thought to himself as he smirked.

"I didn't say go." Kakashi stated coolly," But at least you struck to kill. So, it seems that you've begun to respect me." A small chuckle escaped his lips." I'm beginning to like you five. And now...ready...steady...GO!" The five genin darted off to hide themselves from their new sensei.

* * *

**_--Five Minutes Later--_**

* * *

_The basis of all shinobi arts is to become invisible, to eradicate yourself._ Kakashi thought to himself. _All of them are well hidden_.

"It's time for the match to begin." Naruto declarred boisterously, standing out in the middle of the clearing to face Kakashi.

_Oh my god...Naruto...you are such a dunce!_ Kokoro thought to herself seeing Naruto in the opening from her hiding spot ontop of a tree.

Meanwhile, Ibumi had located Sasuke and came up behind him. "Hey Sasuke, what do you say we all team up to take those bells from old one eye over there?" Ibumi inquired.

"No thanks, you'll just hold me back." Sasuke replied.

"Alright, but just realize, that even though you don't want any help; that doesn't mean that you aren't getting it." Ibumi stated as he zipped off to where Sakura was hiding.

_Idiot._ Sasuke thought to himself. _What does somebody like him hope to do against Kakashi. He probably just wants to use me as a decoy while he takes one of those bells for himself._

"Let's make it a match worthy of the greatest warriors." Naruto shouted at Kakashi.

"You may be thinking of the wrong kind of match." Kakashi replied, noticing the small movements that Ibumi was making. _It looks like he has grasped what this exercise is all about._ Kakashi thought to himself.

"The only wrong thing here is your hairstyle!" Naruto declared as he charged towards Kakashi.

_Mind as well give Naruto some help!_ Kokoro thought to himself taking out two kunais and waited for her oppertunity to strike.

Ibumi had gotten himself to Sakura's location, and he didn't think that Kakashi had seen his movements."Hey Sakura," Ibumi stated, getting Sakura to jump out of her skin.

"What is it, Ibumi." Sakura inquired.

"I was wondering if you were willing to team up and help Naruto defeat Kakashi?" Ibumi questioned.

Sakura bit her lip nervously before saying," I'm sorry Ibumi, but I need one of those bells to pass. Any other time, I would freely accept your offer, but this just isn't the right time."

_At least she thought about it unlike Sasuke._ Ibumi thought to himself before replying, "Alright, but if you run into any trouble, I won't hesitate to come to your aid."

"Sounds good." Sakura nodded in ascent.

_Now, to find Kokoro._ Ibumi thought to himself looking around trying to find her.

Meanwhile, Kakashi had put his hand into his tool pocket and declared,"It's time for your first ninjutsu lesson...the art of taijutsu."

_If he's talking about hand-to-hand combat, then why is he reaching for a weapon?_ Naruto thought to himself as he stopped his charge.

_Great...he needs some help!_ Kokoro thought to herself twirling the kunais in her hands. Bringing her hands back and ready to throw then, she got stopped halfway from throwing.

"Don't...It'll only give away your position!" Ibumi whispered into Kokoro's ear.

"First off, don't touch me! Second, what do you want?!" Kokoro asked feeling her wrist get free and looked at Ibumi.

"You and me team up to take on Kakashi! With the two of us working together, I know we can pass this test!" Ibumi declared putting one hand forward, awaiting for Kokoro's.

"Why in hell would I ever team up with you!?" Kokoro asked Ibumi while giving him a 'are-you-stupid-or-what?' look.

"So, will you?" Ibumi asked with a grin.

"Fine...what could possibly go wrong?" Kokoro questioned placing her hand on his and shook it.

Naruto had gotten frustrated when Kakashi had pulled out the book Make-Out-Paradise and had rushed in head-first and started to attack Kakashi. Everyone present was impressed by Kakashi blocking Naruto's attacks off-handedly.

Naruto made one more punch at Kakashi before he suddenly appeared behind the genin saying."Showing your back so many times is poor ninjutsu...dunce." His hands were clasped together with the index and middle fingers pointing out.

Sakura gasped in realization before shouting,"NARUTO! GET OUT OF THERE. HE'S GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Huh." Naruto stated as he looked around for Sakura.

"Too late." Kakashi stated, "The Village Hidden in the Leaves' most sacred and most secret technique! ONE THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH!" Kakashi quickly shoved his fingers up Naruto's butt, making him jet off in pain and surprise, landing in the river. Kakashi then turned around and started reading his book again.

"That's supposed to be ninjutsu," Sakura scowled. "What kind of sacred technique is that? IT just looked like he had something shoved up his butt!"

"Buffoon!" Sasuke scoffed seeing Naruto land in the river.

"Kakashi just..."Ibumi said looking with a gasp.

"Raped Naruto's butt? I know!" Kokoro stated with a look of shock.

Just then, Naruto emerged from the river squirting water from his mouth.

"Well? What's the hold up," Kakashi declared coolly."Grab one of these bells by lunch, or you'll have no lunch."

"DUH! I know that." Naruto shouted back.

"You claim to want to surpass Lord Hokage, but you've already ran out of steam." Kakashi Declared.

"I just wasn't ready; that's all." Naruto proclaimed.

"Well then get ready," Kakashi stated as he turned his back on Naruto,"Don't they say that chance favors the prepared mind?" Kakashi turned back around as seven more Naruto's jumped out of the water.

"HA-HAH! My specialty! Shadow Clone Jutsu," Naruto declared boldly,"Now you gotta face more than just one of me!"

_One...two...three...eight distinct bodies,_ Sasuke thought to himself. _What kind of technique is he using!_

"They're not just shadowy illusions...they're real flesh and blood copies! When did Naruto learn how to do that?" Sakura asked herself.

_Atta boy Naruto,_ Ibumi thought to himself as he tried to figure out how best to help out Naruto, _Show that one-eyes bastard what you're made of!_

_Let's see how he can handle this until Ibumi and I have to step in!_ Kokoro thought to herself clutching the same kunai.

"At your level you couldn't be strong enough to keep this up for more than a minute," Kakashi declared,"You talk a good game...but you're still only Naruto! You're a one-trick pony who hasn't got what it takes to win!" He was suddenly caught off guard when he was grabbed from behind by somebody.

"You idiot," Ibumi groaned,"You should have just grabbed one of those bells before you decided to do that! You just nozzed up an otherwise perfect battle plan!"

"I actually agree with you!" Kokoro stated nodding her head.

"What! Behind me," Kakashi yelped in surprise.

"Nice to see your back...SENSEI," Naruto chuckled. The other Naruto's closed in to get their retribution,"I isolated one of my doppelgangers...sent it out of the water posing as me, while I circled around behind you!"

"You fool," Ibumi groaned as he slapped his forehead. He foresaw pain in his best friend's future.

_wow...that's good._ Sakura thought to herself.

"Heh, the art of misdirection. He made it look like he was attacking from one spot while he was acctually attacking from somwhere else." Sasuke smirked.

_Maybe, we won't need to help him..._ Kokoro thought to herself.

"Here's payback for what you did to my ass!" Naruto shouted as he went in for a flying punch to the face,"This muse be hard for you, so I'll go easy! One good hit is all I want!" Kakashi suddenly vanished, leaving a Naruto clone in his place. An all out brawl occurred as all of the Naruto clones were trying to figure out what had just happened. One clond got the bright idea to release the jutsu, leaving one very beat up Naruto in his place.

_Or I could be mistaken._ Sakura thought to herself.

"Looks like I was right," Ibumi stated.

_...or maybe we do..._ Kokoro thought to herself with a sigh.

"Indeed you were," Kakashi proclaimed from right behind the two relatives.

"This can't be good..." Ibumi declared as they slowly turned around to look Kakashi in the face.

"No, it's not." Kakashi replied simply as he used the same technique that had been used on Naruto to send Ibumi flying into Naruto, knocking both of them out. He turned to face Kokoro and saw that she wasn't there, in her place was a piece of red paper. "Oh shit!" Kakashi stated as he tried to jump away in time but failed as the paper blew up, causing the tree to blow up, and more importantly, caused Kakashi to go flying!

"Now's my chance!" Sasuke declared as he threw a bunch of shuikens at Kakashi while he was in mid-air and appeared as though he was off-guard. As the shurikens hit Kakashi, he burst into a cloud of smoke, revealing a log where Kakashi once was.

"So that's where you're hiding." Kakashi mused as he looked at the spot where the young Uchiha was hiding.

"Shit, I gave away my position and fell for his trick like a damn amateur." Sasuke cursed as he attempted to find another place to hide.

Sakura was busy trying to locate Sasuke so that she could help him out. _Where are you? Did Kakashi-Sensei find you? No, I won't believe that! Not Sasuke._ Sakura thought to herself. She suddenly stumbled upon Kakashi, who was reading his book. _Safe! He hasn't seen me yet._ Sakura thought to herself.

"Sakura, behind you." Someone stated. She turned around to see Kakashi standing right there, just looking at her. He quickly made a hand sign, and leaves started swirling around Sakura. When the leaves settled down, she looked left and right to try and find Kakashi.

"Where could he have gone." Sakura silently asked herself.

"Sakura..." A voice said weakly from some nearby bushes.

"That sounds like Sasuke," Sakura thought out loud as she looked at where the voice came from. What she saw was a broken and bloody Sasuke with several kunai and shuriken sticking out of various places in his body.

"Sakura...help me." Sasuke asked weakly. Tears welled up in Sakura's eyes as she shrieked in feat at what had become of her crush. She immediately passed out, foaming at the mouth.

On a nearby treetop, Kakashi was looking down at Sakura's plight and said, "Was that too much?"

Sakura's scream brought Ibumi and Naruto out of their stupors. They sat bolt upright and both proclaimed, "Sakura!"

Ibumi declared, "We need to fan out and find her! You go towards the stumps while I got towards a small clearing that I found while you were battling Kakashi!"

"Gotcha," Naruto declared as he went off in the intended direction.

Ibumi, meanwhile, rubbed his ass thinking, _Who knew that, that technique hurt so much!_ He then quickly ran off to where he thought Sakura's voice had come from. When he got there, he saw Kokoro next to Sakura, releasing the genjutsu.

"About time you got here...I say we don't have much time left, so we better hurry up!" Kokoro stated placing Sakura's head back down.

"I agree, I believe that Sasuke's going to make his move...so let's go and help and get a bell!" Ibumi replied giving Kokoro a look as she nodded in responce.

Ibumi and Kokoro both vanished leaving Sakura behind, they were making a plan to get each other one bell.

_That sounded like Sakura screaming just now,_ Sasuke thought to himself, _She must have been defeated by Kakashi-Sensei._ He then heard the sound of bells behind him and declared. "I'm not like them."

"Save your boasts until after you've got a bell, Sasuke." Kakashi declared as he leaned up against a tree. Kokoro and Ibumi had just made it in time to see Sasuke turning around quickly and threw shurikens behind at Kakashi. Kokoro slapped Ibumi's arm as it was her signal to start the plan. Ibumi nodded and used his Chameleon Skin Jutsu as a wave of color passed him as he blended into his surroundings perfectly. The shurikens missed Kakashi and hit a trip rope behind him, sending shurikens at him from a different angle.

When Kakashi dodged the last flurry of shurikens, Sasuke came up behind him performing a spinning jump kick. Kakashi quickly turned to block Sasuke's attack and grabbed a hold of his ankle. Sasuke then went for an overhead punch while he was suspended in midair. Kakashi raised his arms into the air while still holding onto Sasuke to block this final attack. Sasuke smirked as he reached for a bell. Kakashi let go of Sasuke and jumped back to deny Sasuke the chance that he desired. Unbeknownst to him, Ibumi took his oppertunity to grab two bells before he ran back to Kokoro. Releasing his jutsu, he handed one bell to her, who actually said 'thanks'.

_I can't read my book while I'm fighting this one,_ Kakashi thought to himself.

"I don't have much chakra left," Ibumi whispered to Kokoro, "We have to make this one count!"

"Alright, I guess we have to help mr. angry pants..." Kokoro sighed putting one hand through her hair.

Kakashi went wide-eyed as he saw the hand signs that Sasuke was making rapidly. _His chakra shouldn't be developed enough to use that jutsu._ Kakashi thought to himself. Ibumi and Kokoro started making hand signs clumsily in an effort to help out Sasuke.

"**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!**" Sasuke declared as he let a gian fireball come out of his mouth.

"**Earth Style: Terran Bonds!**" Ibumi declared, causing pillars of stone to hold Kakashi's arms in place.

"**Fire Style: Phoenix Fire Jutsu!**" Kokoro declared as she spit small fireballs out of her mouth and at Kakashi.

"What the hell," Kakashi said out loud as he was about to be burned twice. "I've got to think fast!" Kakashi quickly slipped out of his bonds, being careful to make it look like he got caught in the flames. While he went underground to launch a surprise attack on Sasuke and whoever it was that used the other jutsu's on him.

Sasuke stopped his jutsu as Ibumi and Kokoro walked up. "I told you that I'd help you out, whether you wanted it or not." Ibumi proclaimed.

"I couldn't care less about what would happen to you, mr. angry pants!" Kokoro stated putting her hands behind her head.

"Nice work, making sure that he stayed put so that he could get toasted, "Sasuke declared, "Out of all of the rest, I think I could get along with you, Ibumi...but not so much from you, Kokoro."

"That means a lot coming from Sasuke Uchiha." Ibumi declared placing his hand on Kokoro's mouth silencing her.

"**Earth Style: Groundhog Technique Decapitation**!" Kakashi declared as his hands reached up and grabbed Ibumi and Kokoro together and Sasuke by the ankles. He dropped them underground while he pushed himself out of the ground. "I've got to hand it to the three of you. Kokoro, even though you regreted teaming up with your cousin, and Sasuke, even though you may have denied Ibumi's offer to team up, you make one hell of a team! Just one thing though Ibumi. Don't use a technique like that when you're almost out of chakra.

"Can't blame a guy for trying." Ibumi declared.

"Yeah you can, and I blame this all on you!" Kokoro stated looking away from Ibumi.

"...Kokoro's right...but that's beside the point," Kakashi proclaimed as he walked off towards the stumps. Behind the stumps, he saw Naruto about ready to eat all four lunches. Kakashi hopped up behind him and cleared his throat.

"Um...you want some too," Naruto hesitantly inquired.

"No thanks, I'm on a special diet:" Kakashi replied as he grabbed Naruto and tied him to one of the stumps,"It's called the fat-kins diet."

"Nice work...idiots," Sasuke sarcastically proclaimed just as Sakura walked by and saw the three of their heads sticking out of the ground.

"At least I tried to act as part of a team," Ibumi scoffed.

"Both of you, please SHUT. UP!" Kokoro angerly stated with her eye twitching.

"Here, let me help you three out." Sakura stated as she tried to dig two holes in ground inbetween the three of them. Ten minutes later, she managed to free the three from their earthy prison.

"Times almost out, it's about noon." Sasuke declared." I'm off!"

"Do you honestly think that you can get one of those bells." Sakura inquired.

"Last ime I managed to touch one of them," Sasuke declared." Next time I'll get one of them." Just them the alarm rang.

"Sucks to be you!" Kokoro stated putting her hands behind her head with a smirk.

"Should have saved your breath, man." Ibumi declared, patting Sasuke on the back.

"Touch me again, and you're as good as dead!" Sasuke declared.

"Okay, apparently touchy touchy is a bad idea." Ibumi declared as he threw his hands in the air. A small chuckle escaped Kokoro's lips at Sasuke's comment. The four genin made their way back to the stumps where Kakashi and a tied up Naruto were waiting.

"Alright, listen up, I have an announcement to make about this exercise," Kakashi declared,"None of you ever need to worry about being sent back to the academy."

"Yeah." Naruto shouted.

_Even me, after the way that I fainted! We all passed!_ Sakura thouught to herself.

"This rocks! It means that all of us..." Naruto shouted.

"...Are hopeless. More schooling would be pointless. None of you will ever be shinobi!" Kakashi declared.

"Are you sure about that?" Ibumi stated as he pulled a bell out of his pocket.

"I mean, you don't even noticed anything missing!" Kokoro stated putting a bell out of her pocket as well.

Kakashi quickly checked his belt loop and noticed that two of the bells were indeed missing.

"When did you two..." Kakashi started to ask.

"After you jumped back when Sasuke touched one of the bells." Ibumi declared.

"Yest again, you should have been paying more attention to your surroundings!" Kokoro stated with a smirk.

"I should have known," Kakashi sighed," You and your Chameleon Skin Jutsu."

"Always fear something that makes your opponent completely untraceable." Ibumi beamed.

"But still, that alone isn't enough to warrant putting you back into the program." Kakashi sighed.

At that time, sweat started to roll down Kokoro's forehead. Her breathing became irregular, as the surrounding all around her started to spin. Kokoro knew that the monster within her was getting irritated and wanted out. Her vision seemed to double and a gasp escaped her lips as she somehow managed to see a nine-tailed fox in Naruto and a chameleon monster in Ibumi. _They have the same thing as me..._ Kokoro thought to herself as her vision went pitch black and fell to the floor. The last thing she heard before passing out was Ibumi's voice yelling her name.

* * *

**I'm sorry all you Naruto fans, but this is where I am stopping. Why you may ask? The reason is that I am quiet not feeling good myself.**

**Along with the fact that I had MCAS yesterday, today, and tomorrow! So I wanted to get this up!**

**Also, my B-day fell on Easter this year and I am three days overdue for posting this on fanfic!**

**Oh...and I wanted to say one more thing...I will be having two or three chapters to Kokoro alone, since I am thinking of having the gang going on their mission into the land hidden in the mist. So Kokoro can somewhat learn for the Hokage and learn all about the monster within Naruto and herself, along with learning some new jutsus!**

**But I will be having her be part of the Chunin exam! I have a big surprise in store for you, the readers, about what is going to go down in the forest of death!**


	4. Kokoro's Past! First Mission Ambush!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! I own Kokoro and her jutsu's I made! Ibumi is also owned by Alteris!**

_A/N: Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen to the next exciting adventure of Phoenix Flame! I think that, like Alteris, it's good to write a chapter that isn't in the manga or show! This chapter is all my idea, but towards the ending it will fall back into the manga! I know I might have left the last chapter with a shocking ending... I hope... because from now on, Kokoro is going to try to be a little bit 'nicey-nicey' towards her cousin, Ibumi.  
"Come on Kokoro, Harder!" A forceful and violent voice declared. I just realized that this is the first new chapter of the new year! Haha, lol. I'm such the sped! But, YAY!!!! 09'! lol._

* * *

"I'm trying my hardest father!" Kokoro replied with the up most respect.

"I thought that while you're the phoenix's vessel, you would be able to produce high level jutsus. Looks like I was mistaken!" Kokoro's Father declared with a hint of regret.

"I can do better, I promise!" Kokoro pleaded with her father.

"No more excuses! I didn't want to come to this... but it seems that I must contact...HIM..." Kokoro's father declared with a hint of irritation, frustration, and dread.

"Who daddy?" Kokoro questioned with her head turned to the side.

"The demon known as... Orochimaru." Her fathers only response was.

* * *

Kokoro jolted up from the bed, sweat ran down her face. Taking a quick look at her surroundings, Kokoro noticed that she was in a room. The moon still shined through her window, touching the edge of her bed.

A quick shadow movement caught Kokoro's eye, turning her head to the presence. She faced a sleeping Ibumi on a chair. Raising her knees to her ching which she rested on, Kokoro just watched him.

_When did I start hating Ibumi? I want to know... I have this strong hunch that I'll need his help soon!_Kokoro thought to herself with a sigh. Her right hand moved to her left shoulder, rubbing it.

**_What's the matter? Can't sleep?_** A voice questioned her with a chuckle.

_Leave me alone! I want nothing to do with you!_Kokoro declared.

**_Really? Well that's just too bad! As long as I am stuck here girl, you'll have to deal with it!_** The voice replied with anger.

_My name's not 'girl', it's Kokoro. Now, what's your name monster?_ Kokoro stated with sternness.

**_I'll call you anything I want to! Suzaku's mine._** Suzaku declared with another hint of anger.

_Well Suzaku, now if you don't mind, I'm going back to sleep!_ Kokoro declared while laying back down on the bed.

**_Fine! Rest well Brat! _**Suzaku commented before going silent.

Kokoro shot the sleeping Ibumi a quick glance, until she closed her eyes and went back to sleep. The mark on Kokoro's neck started to glow a redish purple color, but it soon stopped moments later.

* * *

"Well, well. I'm surprised that you have called for me!" A voice stated with a chuckle.

"Be quiet snake! I asked for you to come here for one reason and one reason only... so take care of it... Orochumaru!" Kokoro's father stated with a hint of venom in his voice.

"Oh. My, my. If I was you, I would be nicer to me!" Orochimaru commented with yet another chuckle. He got up from his seat and proceeded to the destined room. A small smirk appeared on his face once he opened the door. "Hello... young one."

"Hello... Orochimaru sir." Kokoro replied with no emotion in her voice.

"Now this won't hurt...much." Orochumaru stated as the door closed, not revealing anything to anyone.

The only noise that could be heard was the screams of Kokoro, as she was being hurt by Orochumaru. The only thing her father did was just sitting where he was, never moving from his seat.

* * *

"Daddy!" Kokoro screamed before she jolted up in the hospital bed. Sweat ran down her forehead as one of the nurses that head her scream walked/ran in.

"Everything alright?" The nurse asked before walking towards the bed.

"Yeah...just a bad dream..." Kokoro stated as she noticed that the chair was emptied. "Where did he go?" She questioned before pointing towards the chair.

"Oh him, he said that the Hokage had called him back and said not to worry." The nurse replied with a smile. She then heard Kokoro's stomach growl and a chuckle escaped her lips. "I'll be right back with your food." The nurse stated with a smile before walking out.

Boredom set into Kokoro in a matter of 5 minutes, before a wave of tiredness hit her full on. _...why am I so...tired..._ She questioned herself.

_**...It's the mark...**_Suzaku commented before his voice became quiet.

* * *

Two hands were entwined in each other, as the two bodies sat on a blanket near a lake. The boy was in the back, allowing the girl to rest on him. The sun was just setting, which emitted a golden-red reflection on the lakes surface. The boy placed his head down on the girls shoulder, before putting his free hand around her waist, drawing her closer to him.

"Kokoro, I love you." The boy stated with a smile before kissing her cheek.

"I love you to... Kippei."Kokoro replied with a smile.

Kippei turned Kokoro's head to the side before giving her a kiss on the lips.

* * *

"...Koro... Kokoro come on... wake up." A voice called out to her before lightly pushing her.

A groaning noise escaped her lips, one arm went up to her head before opening her eyes."...What..." Kokoro questioned, seeing Ibumi down towards her legs.

"Come on, we gotta get moving! Our teams's waiting for us at the village gate!" Ibumi stated before going towards the window and pratically threw her clothes at her.

"Alright, but do you mind?" Kokoro questioned now fully awake.

"Oh." Ibumi replied before stepping out of the room and kept it a crack open.

"So, what's the mission?" Kokoro asked as she began to change into fresh, clean clothing.

"Well, we were about to get a d-rank mission, but Naruto had to say something. So now we have to guard this guy back to his homeland, the Village hidden in the mist." Ibumi replied before resting the back of his head on the door. The door opened quickly which caused Ibumi to fall on the floor, infront of Kokoro's feet.

"Can we go?" Kokoro questioned.

"It looks like you're smiling from down here." Ibumi stated with a childish chuckle.

"Glad to know." Kokoro stated while scratching the back of her head.

* * *

--Outside the Village Gate--

* * *

Kokoro and Ibumi arrived at the gates where the rest of team Seven and the client were waiting.

"Finally. What took you two so long?!" Naruto questioned as he stood up.

"Sorry, Kokoro just wouldn't wake up for me." Ibumi replied.

"Well, now that we're all together. Let's move out." Kakashi stated as they started to walk.

Naruto had taken the front of the walk while the client walked behind the blond. Sakura and Sasuke took up the either sides with Kakashi behind them. Ibumi and Kokoro were behind them all.

"So... what's the clients name." Kokoro asked before putting her hands in her jacket.

"His name's Tazuna. But I gotta say, you talk in your sleep." Ibumi replied with a grin.

"Yeah, I know..." Kokoro replied with a sigh.

"I have to ask... but who's Suzaku?" Ibumi questioned as they group just passed a puddle.

Kokoro was just about to answer Ibumis questioned, but two ninjas with metal claws attached by a long chain emerged from the puddle. They quickly spurred into motion and ensnared Kakashi in their chain.

"One little piggy," One of the ninja declared. Kakashi had a look of shock on his face as he was dismembered by the chain's tightening.

"K...Kakashi-Sensei." Naruto shouted. The two ninja disappeared and reappeared right behind Naruto.

"Naruto, Behind you!" Kokoro shouted as she started to panic for once. She started to make handsigns, but the mark on her neck started acting up, causing pain to rush throughout her hole body making her stop.

"Two little piggies..." The other ninja declared. Naruto had a look of pure terror on his face. Naruto turned around behind him to see the two Shinobo getting ready to strike him down as they struck Kakashi down when they suddenly stopped. "Apparently somebody knows a little something about genjutsu." The second shinobi declared.

"Too bad he won't get the time he needs to master the art." The first shinobi commented,"A bad genjutsu is just as bad as not using one at all!" The first shinobi turned around to see Ibumi concentrating as hard as he could in an attempt to ensnare them in his genjutsu.

"Shit." Ibumi cursed as he realized that his genjutsu wasn't working at all. During this time, unnoticed by the two enemy shinobi, Sasuke had caught the chain connecting the two enemies against a tree and had now jumped onto the devices on their arms that housed the chains.

"What the hell." The first ninja shouted as Sasuke's foot reached both of their faces. Sasuke's kicks had enough power behind them to rip the chains out of their housings on the enemy shinobi's arms. Ibumi fell to his knee, gasping for breath and looking fairly tipsy. The shinobi split up to attack separate targets, one went after Naruto while the other one seemed to be going after Tazuna.

"No, I can't let my friends get hurt," Ibumi groaned softly as he wobbled slightly,"I've gotta try to stop them..." Ibumi stated as he started to gather his chakra, when a hand touched his shoulder, stopping what he was doing.

"Let...me..." Kokoro stated with a slight whince from the mark. She started to make the necessary handsigns for her jutsu. The first enemy managed to reach Naruto and nick the back of his hand before Kakashi reappeared and clothes lined him, knocking out the enemy instantly. Kakashi then quickly did the same thing to the other one, just before he could reach Sakura and Tazuna.

"Kakashi-Sensei, you're alive." Sakura proclaimed happily.

_Yeah, Kakashi didn't die..._ Ibumi thought to himself as he flopped over on the ground, completely unconscious.

_Hmph,_ Sasuke thought to himself, _He just had to butt in before I could kick that guy's ass!_

"Kakashi-Sensei used the transformation jutsu..." Naruto thought out loud.

_I'm not sure how they did it, but it looks like I'm saved._ Tazuna thought to himself, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Kakashi-Sensei... I think Ibumi's dead..." Kokoro commented as she was poking Ibumi's side with a twig she found on the ground.

"He's not dead, just unconscious. So, please stop poking him." Kakashi responded with a sigh, as he heard the twig in Kokoro's possession being flung.

* * *

--Five Minutes Later--

* * *

The two enemy shinobi's were tided up to a tree, still out cold. Naruto's hand was bleeding, draining the poison out of it as well as Kokoro's. She had seen the determination of Naruto's dream that made her see him in a new light. Between them was a brand new pact that if they ever had to go up against each other someday, it would be the best and toughest fight ever!

_Yay! It's over... haha lol. So, I'm in the mood to make this story into a movie... where Kokoro returns to her hometown where an evil shadow looms over the horizon... and I shall make it after the Third Hokage dies and the Fifth one, TSunade, gives Kokoro the mission along side Ibumi and Naruto. But I need to think of what to make the real course of action has to be... since movies one, two and three so far had something to do with destruction... hmm... I'm stumped!_

_Oh, but if you want your character to be in it... give me a name, gender, age(Only a year younger or older than the characters rightful age) and his/her Jutsu's!_

_Thank you and I hoped you enjoyed!_


End file.
